Today, most countries worldwide face and have two big challenges of resources import-dependent economies and incineration disposal and recycling problems of large amounts of industrial waste and municipal waste. Particularly, the large amount of waste being discharged daily causes a number of problems such as conflict between districts and soil and water pollution due to landfill.
So, sludges generated from water and sewerage treatment process as well as separate collection and recycling of waste sewage left challenges of cleaning by carbonization process. Thus, many types of incineration facilities are produced and used. Most of the incineration facilities being utilized employ upright fired combustion system by chain grate stoker oxidation combustion or fixed grate combustion, which result in massive facilities in scale due to excess air ratio (2.0˜2.5 or less) and also have thermodynamic limitation or combustion process limitation in low temperature primary air flow. Thus, they already have problems being insufficient to cope with the infrastructure equipment to future-oriented manufacturing industries.
The applicant of the present invention applied and got registration of Utility Model Registration No. 39593 [Application No. 85-2353](Title: high temperature decomposition arch-type carbonized hollow incinerator) and Utility Model Registration No. 56796 [Application No. 88-18826](Title: carbonized hollow-type continuous pyrolysis incinerator).
The registered previous technologies showed much lower air ratio of combustible waste high pyrolysis (1100° C. or less)(empirical capacity 11.53 t/hr) and two times or faster burning velocity than the fired oxidation of grate combustion system adopted by the conventional large-scale incinerator first introduced in 1990s and running, and received empirical evaluation of combustion technology by related organizations, but for the needs to develop as economical scale facilities in the future (capacity 9.0 Gcal/hr or above) and the inevitability to set up a system optimized model as main process for small scale energy kombinat facilities, it is necessary to comprehensively understand heat-related facility conditions of the Ministry of Commerce, Industry and Energy, or KS standards and further, the testing standards or related regulations of U.S. ASEM code, and thus, challenges were raised to develop a much safer energy source boiler as main process system equipment in energy plants facilities in order to reduce the environmentally negative and ineffective aspects of conventional facilities and update for more stable energy equipment.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention filed Patent Application No. 1992-001307 on Jul. 28, 1992 to solve the problems and received the registration.
According to Patent Application No. 1992-001307, the applicant installed a carbonized hollow-type pyrolysis incinerator under the boiler (water drum) to facilitate the natural convection function of boiler water in the previous registered Utility Model Registration No. 56796 to fully receive a large amount of high temperature gas heat generated from continuous mass disposal incineration.
Thus, the water tube boiler technology development with the function of high pyrolysis firing frame structure of energy sources technology as main process based on future renewable energy facilities is imperative and efforts of further improving the system based on the technology experiences of the past are continuous. Thus, it is meaningful to develop a combustion system applicable to continuously and additionally work to avoid productivity up and down of generated steam or plant operation stop (shop down) even in irregular supply of power source material, FRDF. The applicant of the present invention filed the application of ‘FRDF rapid and pyrolysis suspended combustion power steam generator’ of multi-purpose boiler technology and received registration Patent Registration No. 10-0773383 (Oct. 7, 2007).
However, such power steam generator is normally used in 0.5 tons, but shows problem of short residence time of high temperature gas according to fluid heating condition in large scale power steam generator of 5 tons or more. Therefore, the feature is required to extend the residence time of the high temperature gas in the combustion chamber and fully satisfy the heating condition of fluid.